Sweet Almond
by Mother Firefly
Summary: After Carla Tanner's boyfriend has a long, grueling night of wrestling she finds the perfect way to help him relax. OC and ? ONE SHOT COMPLETE


**A/N: The only person I own in this story is Carla, the man revealed at the end belongs to himself and TNA. This story was inspired by a _very_...interesting conversation I had with someone. So, please read and review to let me know what you think!**

Carla Tanner sat on the bed in her boyfriend's hotel room, watching tv and waiting on him to call and let her know how his night went. When the phone finally rang, she muted the tv as she picked the phone up. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, it's me."

"Hey! How was your night?"

"Gruelin'. I'm exhausted but I just wanted to call and let you know that I'll be on my way back there here before long."

"All right, I'll see you soon, then. I have a surprise for you when you get here," Carla said, smiling when she heard him chuckle a little.

"Oh yeah? Gonna tell me what it is?"

"Now, if I do that it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?"

"I suppose not. Okay, I'm gonna head out now and I should be there within the next half hour."

"All right. Tell Chris I said hey."

"Will do, baby." They said their goodbyes and Carla hung up the phone with a smile on her face. She got up and covered the bed with the extra sheet she had asked for from the front desk once he had left. She lit the candles she had placed strategically around the room, smiling when they gave off a soft glow that filled the room. Once she was satisfied with it all, she sat down on the couch and waited for the familiar sound of the keycard being slid in the lock.

_God, I hope he enjoys this,_ she thought, her head snapping around to the door when she heard the handle being moved. Carla quickly got up and hid behind the door where he wouldn"t see her.

He walked into the room, his eyes widening immediately as they adjusted to the sudden change in lighting. "Baby? You here?" he called out as he walked further into the room, noticing the candles for the first time. A smile came to his face as he let his bag fall to the floor.

Carla shivered as his strong Southern accent stirred feelings deep within her. She quietly stepped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and slipping her hands under his shirt, running her nails up and down his well-defined abs.

Chuckling softly, he turned around to face her. "There you are...What's all this?"

"My way of helping you relax. No more questions now, just enjoy it," she whispered, her hands finding their way to the hem of his shirt and lifting it up over his head. She let it drop to the floor beside them, hissing softly when even in the dim light she caught sight of his perfect upper body. She helped him out of the rest of his clothes and stepped back a little to admire him. "Go lay down on the bed on your stomach, honey."

He smiled and walked over to the bed, lying down on his stomach as she had said. "What are you planning?"

"I told you no more questions." She straddled his thighs, balancing her weight as she plucked a bottle of massage oil off the night stand. "Just lay there and enjoy this." Carla put some of the oil in her hands and warmed it up a little before she began massaging his back, neck and shoulders, her fingers kneading into his flesh as she worked out all the knots. The soft moans and groans coming from him let her know that he was enjoying it just as she'd hoped he would. She slowly moved down his body, making sure she didn't miss an inch. When she was finished she moved to his side. "Honey? Can you turn over now?"

"I'm not sure," he moaned, his head lifting off the pillow slightly as he smiled at her. He turned over slowly, groaning as his body protested the sudden movement.

When he was finally turned over Carla straddled his thighs again, smiling down at him. "Before I continue this...there's something you know I just can't resist doing." Without giving him a chance to ask her what she meant, Carla leaned forward and ran her tongue along the curves of his abs, nipping at his flesh every now and then.

"Carla..." he hissed, arching up and almost tipping her off him, causing her to giggle.

"Something you need?"

"You're being a tease."

"You ain't seen nothing yet, honey." She put some more oil in her hands and began massaging his chest, loving the way his muscles involuntarily flexed under her fingers. She looked down at him with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"What's that look..." His question was cut off when she began running her nails up and down his chest, gently enough not to draw blood but hard enough to leave red marks on his flesh. "Oh, god." He arched up off the bed again, but this time she was ready for it and easily held her balance. "Stop teasin' me."

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"You really want to know that?"

"Why don't you show me instead?" she suggested, smirking.

"I think that can be arranged."

"So, did you enjoy your surprise, AJ?"

"I loved it, baby...Now let me show you how much."


End file.
